Alpha & Omega Roles Reversed
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: What if Humphrey actually spent his time with lilly on the night of the moonlight howl. Part 1 of posibbly a multi part series M for language lemons and violence.


Hello **everyone Cameron here with my new story Alpha & Omega Roles Reversed. Now if your wondering yes it's a Humphrey and lilly story, and yes I know this is not a new subject but on my profile it is so let's get this started and one more thing, I will be using my oc's but not for the whole story like I normally do.**

(Humphreys pov)

"Come on guys we can do this." "Ok Humphrey, let's do this." Salty said. As we all pushed the sled it slowing started down the hill then began to go faster. "This is so mutch fun Humphrey." Shakey said screaming over the wind. "That it is now take a left guys!" As we soon get closer to the base of the hill we come towards a ramp shaped rock that is too big to dodge. "Guys we really need to work on the BRAKES!" "Brakes?" They all said in unison. As we went up the ramp we were sent flying into the air, but that seems to be short lived as me and my best friend Kate smash into each other. We grab each others paw and then we start spinning in the air. "Hi Kate how is it going?" "Good just catching our lunch." Kate said. "Really, because iam about to lose mine." "You are? Eww." Kate said "Hang on I will try to swallow it" we then hit the ground and tumble on each other laughing. "Kate, it's time to go" Kates father Winston said. "Oh iam coming dad" Kate said. "Wait were are you going?" "Alpha school it last till spring" Kate said. "Spring? But that's like the whole winter away." I say following Kate but I was stopped by Winston. "I know your Kates friend Humphrey but by next spring she will be an alpha, the future leader of the pack" Winston said "hehe no doubt you will be a fine omega." Winston said "Oh and Humphrey keep the peace." "Bu... but" "Alphas and omega can't ma.. umm well how do I say it?" Winston says I look at him and tilt my head. "That's our customs, the law of the pack." He says proud.

(3 and a half months later Humphreys pov)

"Airborn." Shakey said. We were log sledding again this time a different hill but had a similar ramp. As we are flying in the air we hit a tree and fell to the end of a ridge. "Ahh what did we hit? salty asked. "Get your butt out of my face mooch!" Shakey demanded "woah spring." Me and salty said together. "And look who is back from alpha school." "Haha if your looking for a girl better feast you eyes on Reba and Janice the vegitarians."Salty said. We looked at the two and they look back at us and giggled. "Ookkayy." I said looking back at Kate as she aproaches some caribou. "Uh oh look over there." Mooch said. "Eastern wolves." We watched as Kate was about to strike when the eastern wolves did already. The caribou ran off then every one chased after the caribou. "Well there goes dinner." Mooch said. "And there goes kate." Not mutch later we hear stampede. "Uh oh Kates in trouble." But She jumps up onto the ridge and jumps over us. "Damn." She jumps down and jumps on caribou to caribou the reaches the eastern wolves and Huddles them down. Then when the stampede ended a big fight broke out between the wolves. Luckily that is why us omegas are here. We go down there throw mooch on the fighting wolves, then Winston comes over and orders the eastern wolves to head back to there territory then he leaves and Kate gets up and walks away.

(1 hour later, Winston pov)

I howled for a meeting with the leader of the eastern pack. Then I head down to our meeting spot. "Hey Tony how have you been?" "I've been good Winston l." Tony said. "Yeah you are one crazy wolf tony." "Yeah?" Tony said. "Yeah, like that little game of tag during our hunt." "You know there is no more caribou in the east." Tony said. "So just invade our territory and ruin our hunt?" "Your the one who gave the big speach that your daughter Kate and my son Garth would marry and unite the packs." Tony said. "Garth knows his responsibility, does kate?" Tony asked. "Don't worry she knows." "Good then her and garth can meet tonight at the moonlight howl." Tony said. "I won't let my pack starve winston, if we have to, we will fight for the valley." Tony says walking off. "Yeah and I hope it doesn't come to that." I said whispering. I turn around to see Kate standing there. "Oh uhh listen..." "It's fine dad, it's my duty" Kate says slightly crying but hides it with a smile.

 **Well guys that is the first chapter hope you enjoyed and I will update soon by the way for this story expect a chapter every other week because I work next week.**

 **Cameron out**


End file.
